Solar concentrators are commonly designed with a lens or mirror configured to direct sunlight onto a receiver that captures and converts the energy to electricity, for example. Some solar concentrators rely on a tracking controller to determine the proper orientation of the concentrator and update the orientation of the concentrator so that it continually points to the sun. This may involve actuation about two independent degrees of freedom including the azimuth and elevation angles, for example. The azimuth angle of the concentrator may be controlled with one motor, while the elevation angle is controlled by a second motor. These motors, however, can be a significant component of the cost of a solar concentrator. To make solar energy competitive with electricity generated from fossil fuels, there is a need to reduce the cost of solar concentrators and develop an alternative tracking mechanism.